The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aloe of hybrid origin, botanically known as Aloe ‘X5’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘X5’. ‘X5’ is a new cultivar of flowering Aloe grown for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program establish by the Inventor at his nursery in Linbro Park, Republic of South Africa in 1973. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of hybrid Aloe with desirable horticultural characteristics to include improved vigor, flowering ability, and disease resistance. ‘X5’ was selected in the Inventor's trial bed in June 2006 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from a cross made in 2005 between unnamed complex hybrids in the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and male parents.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by offshoots by the Inventor in Linbro Park, Republic of South Africa in 2006. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined both by offshoots and in vitro propagation to be stable and to reproduce true to type in successive generations.